The invention relates to a storage system for a motor vehicle, wherein the storage system includes one or more tracks adapted to be secured to the vehicle, and a movable storage unit having one or more wheels that are engageable with the one or more tracks.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,634,408 discloses a removable cargo tray for use with a vehicle having a cargo space. The cargo tray includes a plurality of rollers attached to a body, and the cargo tray is slidably disposable in the vehicle. However, the cargo tray is independent of, and devoid of any attachment to, the vehicle. Consequently, the cargo tray may experience significant movement within the cargo space while the vehicle is in use. Furthermore, the cargo tray does not include any feature to control movement of the cargo tray as the cargo tray is partially or fully removed from the vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,573,731 discloses a drawer-type storage unit for use with a vehicle having a floor and a tailgate. The storage unit has a housing that defines a raised floor when installed on the vehicle floor, and a drawer movably disposed in the housing. Although the raised floor of the housing may be used to support articles placed thereon, the raised floor is not easily accessible when the tailgate is open. In addition, the storage unit cannot be easily removed from the vehicle for use outside of the vehicle.
The invention overcomes the shortcomings of the prior art by providing a new and improved storage system for a motor vehicle, wherein the storage system includes a movable storage unit that may be secured to the vehicle in a stowed position. The storage unit is also movable to a deployed position so that the storage unit is easily accessible.
In one embodiment of the invention, a storage system for a motor vehicle includes a securing member attachable to the vehicle. The storage system further includes a movable storage unit having a wheel and being movable between a stowed position and a deployed position with respect to the vehicle. Furthermore, the wheel has an axle engageable with the securing member to inhibit movement of the storage unit.
The storage system may further have a base adapted to be secured to the vehicle and including the securing member and a track. According to a feature of the invention, the track is preferably inclined so that the track slopes upwardly toward a rear end of the track. With such a configuration, the track enables gravity to assist the storage unit in moving from the deployed position to the stowed position. Furthermore, the track enables the storage unit to move above and over a raised sill that may be present at the rear of the vehicle.
The securing member may include first and second hooks that inhibit movement of the storage unit. For example, the axle may engage the first hook when the storage unit is in the stowed position, and the axle may engage the second hook when the storage unit is in the deployed position.
In another embodiment of the invention, a storage system for a motor vehicle having a floor includes a base having a body and a plurality of mounting brackets attached to the body. The mounting brackets are adapted to be attached to the floor so as to secure the base to the floor. The plurality of mounting brackets also includes a first mounting bracket that is movably attached to the body and is movable laterally with respect to the body along a straight line so that the first mounting bracket may be attached to the floor after the body is positioned with respect to the floor. The storage system further includes a movable storage unit engageable with the base.
In the above embodiment, the storage system may further include a plurality of retainer brackets adapted to be secured to the floor. The mounting brackets of the storage unit are then engageable with the retainer brackets for securing the base to the floor.
In each of the above embodiments that includes a base, the base may be provided with an aperture, and the storage unit may be provided with a retractable member that is engageable with the aperture for inhibiting movement of the storage unit relative to the base. Preferably, the base has two apertures, and the retractable member is selectively engageable with each of the apertures for inhibiting movement of the storage unit when the storage unit is in the stowed and deployed positions.
In another embodiment of the invention, a storage system for use with a motor vehicle includes a pair of first hooks adapted to be mounted to the vehicle such that the first hooks may be recessed into the vehicle when not in use. A storage unit having a plurality of wheels is movable between a stowed position and a deployed position. Furthermore, the plurality of wheels includes a pair of first wheels that are engageable with the first hooks to inhibit movement of the storage unit when the storage unit is in the stowed position.
In the above embodiment, the storage system may also include a pair of second hooks adapted to be mounted to the vehicle. Furthermore, the first wheels may be engageable with the second hooks to inhibit movement of the storage unit when the storage unit is in the deployed position.
According to a feature of the invention, the storage unit in the above embodiment may also be provided with a guide slot that is engageable with one of the first hooks to guide the storage unit as the storage unit moves between the stowed and deployed positions.
Advantageously, the storage unit in each of the above embodiments may be removed from the vehicle. Furthermore, the storage system in each of the above embodiments may include a roof mounted base, such as a luggage rack, for receiving the storage unit on top of the vehicle.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the invention are readily apparent from the following detailed description of the best modes for carrying out the invention when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.